The Guardian Meets Stargate Atlantis
by wordoftruthhunter26
Summary: A very helpful person shows up. Rodney gets a little loven and Shepard does too. Looks like a Sheppard and Weir are going to mave a mess of kids. This story will have a sequel in the Stargate SG1 Category.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own any thing just having some fun with the characters. But I do own the Guardian character Idea.

A/N: things will happen a little different from the season 2 premiere.

Chapter 1

A great rift opened in orbit over the ancient's planet. A large black sphere came out of the rift. There were no marks on the surface, or any reflection from the stars. The ship was huge at least 50 miles across. In the ship a single human could be seen waking up. Computer report ship status "dimensional Jump completed. We are in orbit above the ancient's planet. Scanning the planet and surrounding system, weapons fire detected, one Unknown shipped detected, several wraith ships detected, several large debris fields detected one field is very new, several nuclear detonations detected hyperspace window detected 3 wraith cruisers are in hyperspace heading away from the planet. Only wraith darts remain in system. Scanning Unknown ship humans detected and one unknown alien signature. Scanning ancient city humans detected, one augmented human detected, ancient genes detected city is active, ZPM detected, city shield is powering up." The guardian looked up and said," scan the galaxy how many wraith Hive ships are active?" black Strike (name of the ship) said" it looks like all hive ships are active. There is a group of 12 hive ships 39 hours away and another group of 15 five days and 4 hours away. Warning wraith darts are on a collision course with the city shields no danger at this time."

Everyone was in the meeting room discussing the 12 hive ships on the way. Everyone was looking at the screen with the 12 hive ships when the screen started to flash black stripes along the edges. Dr. Weir said, "Why is the screen doing that?" Rodney said," I have no idea why it is doing that." Then the screen changed again and showed the planet with something blinking on the opposite side of the planet from the city.

Suddenly everyone saw a black wave pass across their vision. Dr. Weir said," What was that?" "That was me scanning the city and beaming down." said the guardian.

Everyone looked to the center the room and saw a man sitting in a black chair and what looked like a black aura around him. "Hello everyone my name is Guardian" stated the Guardian. Major Shepherd said," how did you get into this room?" The guardian looked at Major Shepherd and said," like I said I beamed down. Looks like you guys been having some fun, lots of wraith debris around in orbit. Well at least you got a ZPM and you got the shields up in time. (Scan complete only one ZPM found and city weapons depleted, Sir we have spares and restocking the city energy squids breeding pool will help them a lot and we have a lot of fully mature energy squids in stock.) Well look at that you have my ship on your screens looks like the ancient's improved their sensors since the last time I was here about 11 thousand years ago."

Dr. Weir said, "Sorry to say but you don't look that old." The Guardian laughed," I am a lot older than 11 thousand years. Ship report." " Sir full scan of the city complete some damage to the city since the last time we were here. It looks like some water damage to some of the city buildings. One ZPM detected city weapons depleted , beaming down 25 ZPM's plus a ZPM generator and filling energy squid breeding pool and filling the firing chamber with fully mature energy squids," Stated Black Strike.

Were should I go from here I have some Ideas but I can go anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardian meets Stargate Atlantis

Chapter 2

"I just wish I could have gotten back here sooner. They sent me a message when the Wraith first started to attack them but I was to far away to help them, by the time I had my engines up to max for the first max D jump they sent the message that they were going back to earth and that they were going to leave the city at the bottom of the sea. I never did figure out how they got a message to me," Stated the Guardian. Than Dr. Weir said, "Why are you helping us?" "It's what I do, unlike the ascended I care what happens on this plane of existence," said the Guardian. "What is this Dimensional Jump you keep talking about?" asked Rodney. "It is one of the drives on my ship; I have sub light drive, hyper drive, intergalactic drive, and dimensional drive." Said the Guardian when he was looking at Rodney.

"All my ships have these four different drive systems, and as they have all these systems they have to be bigger than 45 mi. across. The ship in orbit is 51.1 mile across. It is a nice little scout ship don't you think?" smiled the Guardian. Everyone's faces just got this wide eyed look. "You people should see your faces it is the funniest thing I have seen in thousands of years." deadpanned the guardian. The guardian started to laugh and laugh suddenly the room started to shake and the city with it. "Oops looks like I have to control myself in this universe," smiled the Guardian. Dr. Weir looked at the Guardian and said, "What was that why did the room shake like that?" The Guardian said, "Sorry that was me, looks like the space time in this universe can't take my energy output, but it looks like the ancients put in energy buffers or the whole planet would have had a seismic event. All of you can see the black shifting field around me right. (Everyone shakes their heads up and down) Well that field keeps me contained and also protects the universe that I am in at any given time from me lets just say if this field went down well the universe would end. Also a side note make sure that you have my attention before you try to touch me. Without me knowing if someone is going to touch me I can not change the surface of the field to be nonfatal. Touching it could kill just about any living thing in a very painful way. It is a defense mechanism from back when I first got my powers my energy would leak out of me and hurt people I cared about it was bad, luckily I was able to heal the people I hurt," Stated the Guardian.

"Well enough about me. Tell me are you from earth?"

Dr. Weir looked at everyone around her and said, "How do you know where we are from?" The guardian was walking around the room looking at the different displays and out the windows. He looked at Dr. Weir and said, "The main reason that I am here is because I left a cloaked sat relay in orbit to alert me when humans came back to this city plus it can track incoming wormholes, so the sat reported the origin point of the incoming wormhole. It took a long time to get here but I am happy you guys are still alive. Also a quick question, what is up with that ship in orbit it has an interesting power signature and some interesting systems?" Than the Guardian started to beep and there was a blue light flashing on his wrist. The Guardian put out his hand palm up and a light beam came up out of his hand and made a circle of light with a picture formed out of the light and a face that looked human but female and said, "Sir all ZPM's are installed and 23 ZPM's are in storage and are shielded. The energy squid breeding pool was damaged but is fully repaired and all mature energy squids are in the firing chamber no damage to the firing chamber. All weapons are up and at full power also updated the weapons that are from earth. Could not give them the power and the range of the energy squids but they should be able to take down a cruiser and darts with no problems also changed the shield generators so the shield will change frequency's at random so no one can just scan and blast there way through." Than the Guardian said, "Good work Black Strike. Any other problems?" Strike said, "I have also repaired the damage to the city from being under water for so long and killed all the Wraith left in the city and scanned the city computers for any traps. No bombs or airborne traps." "Good work Black Strike" smiled the Guardian.

A/N next up the Wraith feel the might of the Guardian


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I must say I like this ship it is a little small but it feels nice and I think you guys do so very good work with your limited tech base. I am very interested about meeting the alien life form reading I picked up." Said the Guardian. "That would be one of our alien allies, an Asgard," said the commander of the Deadalus. The group continued down the hall way to the engineering section. The Guardian was the first one to walk into the engineering control room. "Well this looks interesting what a mix of tech, I take it that this console is Asgard technology," said the Guardian. "That would be a yes," Stated Hermeahd. The Guardian turned around and saw the Asgard alien for the first time. "Well not what I expected" smiled the Guardian. The Guardian held up his hand and a black ray flashed out of his hand and passed through the room and the whole ship out to the edge of the ship's shield. "Well that was an interesting deep scan. You are not in your original body are you?" questioned the Guardian. Hermeahd looked up at the Guardian and said, "How did you know that this form was not my race's original form?" "The deep scan showed DNA damage, damage that could only have come from cloning mistakes in recloning societies." Stated the Guardian. "How many societies have you know that do this? Asked Hermeahd. "A great many, most did not last to long but it looks like you are doing better than most others, as you are helping other races 99 of those cloning races kept to themselves and withered away, a lot of knowledge was lot when they faded into the blackness. But not all it seems that some of them ascended and that made me very happy, but than they were lost to the people that needed them most because they could have help others fight back the darkness. " said the Guardian sadly.

"Dr. Weir, The Wraith Hive ships are coming out of Hyperspace confirmed 12 hive ships, ma'am it looks like they are taking up an orbit over the city, no signs that they have detected the Guardian's ship floating beside us. Ma'am I think they are going to bomb us from orbit" stated the LT. " I think your aid is correct I am detecting weapons lock on and it looks like the hive ships are powering up there main guns no cruiser or darts detected leaving or detaching from the hive ships they may be keeping them together to power the main guns." Stated the Guardian.

The Hive ships in orbit complete their formation and begin firing on the city.

"Sir it is a good thing we changed the Atlantis shield emitters the Wraith are firing on all frequencies. The shield would have held but it would have sucked in a lot of power as it is the shield is taking up 1/4 of the power output of the 3 ZPM's. Sir Major Shepherd wants to talk to you." Said black strike.

"Yes Major Shepherd," smiled the guardian. "Guardian I am in the control chair but it feels different." Said Major Shepherd. "Well the chair should feel different it has full power for the first time in thousands of years, also I have added update systems to it. The control chair should feel different in that it should give you more help I have added a translation program and I have made sure the computer knows that you have not been trained in all of the chairs functions. So it should automatically give you pointers on what to do next if you have no ideas or uncertain thoughts, Well I think you get some practice in with the squids you have never fired more than 2 at a time right, so you need to learn how to fire more at a time. Just think about opening the doors over the firing chamber and try to fire 25 squids but don't fire at the wraith just try to control the energy squids once you can control them I will send up some dummy targets and you try to hit them but I warn you I will not make it easy on you Major Shepherd." said the Guardian. "Ok firing the squids now,(We see the doors open over the firing chamber open and 25 bright orange dots come out and flying complex plans that seem to follow jet plane formations) Ok Guardian I think I have very good control now," smiled Major Shepherd. "Ok sending up the target drones now," said the Guardian.

"All practice drones are down sir it looks like the major can control 115 energy squids at a time with no problems any more and he might burn himself out." Stated Strike. "Damn I was hoping for more, well I guess we have to limit ourselves to that as well but it should still not be a problem with the upgraded shields and nothing the Wraith have can get threw our shields Black Strike. I think that we should lift the city into space but I don't know if Major Shepherd could control firing and the engines at the same time. But the engines are a different system so it should not burn him out just make it harder to operate the engines," Thought the Guardian.

"Well Major I was hoping for more out of the energy squid firing chamber at a time, as what you can fire is what I am limited too, but you do not need to be in a hurry as you have a lot of ZPM's in reserve and the shields are updated so you have time to be careful with the squids and the breeding pool can keep up with that rate of fire for thousands of years. I think it would be a good idea to raise the city into space that way they might launch the cruisers and darts and the others can use the upgraded guns to take them out and you can take on the hive ships with the squids it should take more than you can fire at a time to kill one but if you put your fire on one at a time with a thin stream as the energy of the squid is used up to damage the hive ship you can fire another and so on." Said the Guardian.

The city rose from the sea for the first time in thousands of years and the Guardian's ship Black Strike followed it up but the Wraith did not detect it only the city showed on their scanners. The Hive ships continued there fire as the city rose out of the atmosphere and started to launch darts by the hundreds and the cruisers detached from the hive ships as they stopped firing all main guns and went to close range fire. The darts tried to surround the city but off to one side they just seemed to explode with no reason than Atlantis opened up with close range fire the darts never had a chance than the cruisers opened fire and were they came close to the city the weapons locked on and they exploded with no chance to return fire.

A/N more to come soon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Need more reviews. Maybe some ideas for more problems for the good guys to over come.

Short update, but longer updates if people help with ideas and pointers.

Chapter 4

The battle was not going well with the limits on energy squid the city could not kill the hive ships fast enough they just kept firing not that it did much but Major Shepherd was getting tired, but with 2 hive ships down the major was doing ok.

"Well Dr Weir do you think I should decloak and start firing or should I let you guys have all the fun," asked the Guardian. "I don't know Guardian the Wraith are not stupid they must know something is off to the one side of the city as their ships just blow up in the middle of empty space, but I think the major could use some help." Stated Dr. Weir.

We see the city hanging in space over the planet of the Ancients. The flashing of the weapons as the Wraith darts are blown out of the sky or in this case space, and bigger flashes as the cruisers (in this story the hive ships carry more than 3 cruisers think I will go with the number 10 so with 12 hive ships I am thinking 120 cruisers in this battle.) die under concentrated fire of several guns. As before there was an area were there are no Wraith ships, sometimes there was a flash of light and a soft ripple of waves like on a pond a flash of black, blacker than space itself.

"I think you are right doctor I think I will join the battle but remember I have the same firing limits that the major has, but less of the tiring problem I could fire for decades with no problem and at that rate I may have too. I think I should put it this way the city could fire the whole energy squid chamber with a fully trained control chair operator and kill all these ships. If I were to fire off my energy squid chamber I could kill 10 times the number here, and that is just one of my weapon systems." Said the Guardian.

The wraith were attacking Atlantis so much that it took them all most a full second to see and just look in awe of the black sphere that appeared before them, than the darts started to attack it and they just simply vanished from space for there trouble.

A/N so were should I go from here.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Need reviews please. Must have reviews need them. Plus a big thank you to NenyaVilyaNenya for at least reading the story and I will be reading her stories as well.

Short update.

Chapter 5

The Wraith seemed to understand that the black sphere was a big problem. They stopped firing at Atlantis and started to fire on the Guardian's ship not that it did anything.

"Sir should we return fire?" Asked Black Strike. "Not just yet get the Major for me." Said the Guardian. "You wanted to speak to me Guardian," Said Major Shepherd. "Yes Major I just wanted to tell you, that I wanted you to move the city away from Black Strike I think maybe a 120 thousand miles should work, I am going to test my second line of defenses on the Wraith it should work nicely but only if they surround me. Plus it should take some more pressure off of you guys." Said the Guardian. "Ok Guardian not a problem," stated Major Shepherd. "This will be only a short test, when they surround me what is going to happen is my shields are going to turn reflective and any fire that hits it will reflect off at acute angles and hopefully hit the other Wraith ships it might work or it might not we will see. I think I will play hurt try to draw them in closer than change the shields and see them burn, should be fun to watch," smiled the Guardian.

We see Atlantis slowly move away from black strike and the Wraith not even taking any shots at it. The Wraith continued to fire everything they had at the guardian's ship all the Darts pulled back and lined up with the Cruisers and made a formation like a globe around Black Strike just like the Guardian wanted, after several hours more Wraith Hive ships drop out of Hyperspace ( the second group of 15 that Black Strike reported on) and they added to the globe around black strike. After several more hours we could see that the shield around black strike start to flash and some of the shots get past the shield and hit the hull with bright flashes of red fire after a few minutes more and more shots pasted through the shield and the Wraith started to close in on the ship than they got closer and than the shield around Black Strike flashed one last time and the shield changed colors to a very bright silver white and as the fire rained down on it bounced off and began hitting the Wraith. What ever the Wraith fire they must have never thought it could have been used against them because it seemed to do more damage than energy squid fire ever did with in a minute the wraith had stopped firing most of them were gone just a ring of floating junk, some of the hive ships still floated in space burning and there were a few that seemed untouched but were not firing or anything. All the Darts and Cruisers were gone, 4 hive ships started to move away as fast as they could than jumped into hyperspace and away from the planet and the black ship as fast as there engines could take them.

A/N tell me if you like it or hate it


	6. Chapter 6

A/N To the Major Shepard lovers here goes nothing, and this idea came from one of my reviews as that person asked for more of the Major. Short update please more ideas more reviews must have more please more (please sir can I have some more)

Chapter 6

Maj. Shepard stepped down from the control chair Dr. Weir was waiting for him at doorway and said,"Why did we move away from the Wraith and why did they stop firing at us?" Major Shepard looked down at Dr. Weir and thought (Damn I think the chair made me horny or maybe she just always looks this good. Okay best not think along these lines.) but said, "The Guardian asked me to move the city away from his ship and said he was going to try one of his defensive systems on the wraith and than repeated that it was a good idea to move the city away from his ship, also said he was going to play possum and try to draw the Wraith in closer." Dr. Weir shook her head and said, "Why would he want the Wraith to fire on him?"

"I don't know but he did seem happy about it, if you ask me he is just a little weird I think he just likes to fight I have seen people like him before in the military," said the Major.

Dr. Weir and Maj. Shepard were walking down a busy hallway as they were talking. Maj. Shepard was looking around and was looking at all the women and thinking, (O my God I think the Chair did make me horny, Look at all the women o god o god were did all these women come from I don't remember seeing any of these women before ok got to control myself think about dead kittens or wraith women that should work, O god Is that Strike the women that came with the Guardian she is so beautiful ok this is not good I think I should get to my room right now.) Shepard said," Elizabeth I will talk to you later I will be in my room if you need me."

Maj. Shepard than ran down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him and disappeared around the halls corner. Dr. Weir watched as the major ran down the hall and said," What was that about?" Strike came up beside the doctor and said," That was Major Shepard right." Dr.Weir said yes. Strike asked, "Doctor does Major Shepard have a life mate here in the city I think since this is the first time that the major has worked with a full powered control chair he may not have known about the side effects." Dr. Weir looked at Strike and asked, "What side effects?"

A/N: I am evil. So who do you think we should get to help john with his little problem. I have an idea in that area but I would like some other input for more ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Anyone have any idea how big the city of Atlantis is would you please let me know that little tidbit has been driving me nuts. The pic on sci fi website looks nice but gives no dimensions.

TIME LINE: This chapter and the chapter 6 are happening at the same time the Guardian is getting fired on and waiting to switch his trap on the Wraith.

Chapter 7

We see John Shepard in his room on his bed shaking back and forth naked. There is water everywhere. John thinks ( o god the cold shower did not work and the soap did not do enough this is so so so so bad that always worked before, have to stay in control have to stay in control maybe Teyla can help she always seems to be in control. O god bad do not think about any women o teyla is so hot o god must not think about that must stay in control.)

Dr. Weir is still in the hallway with Strike. "You mean the Guardian never said anything about the side effects, most strange the Guardian does not just forget little details like that, I will do a scan of my database and see what kind of side effects we can expect," said Strike. Strike than closes her eyes (side note: Strike looks a little like Jessica Alba just a little taller and her skin is darker. Need less to say very hot.), and we hear a slight sound you know the one where the computer is looking for a file. (If anyone has guessed Strike is an android.) "It looks like I was right, Maj. Shepard should have an increased lifespan, I think maybe triple, enhanced senses like hearing sight taste and smell and touch should be up'ed by 5 times, also an increased need to well have sex but this goes with the increased need to have children. The chair knows that people able to operate it can have kids that can run it so it makes sure that anyone that can, have as many children as possible. All of this comes with repeated use of the control chair," Stated Strike. Dr. Weir just looked at Strike like a fish out of water than asked,"Is this why you asked if John had a life mate on board, if he just needs sex I am sure someone here will help him." Strike looked at the doctor and said,"No you miss understand me doctor If Shepard has sex with just anyone he my just go crazy he needs to have sex with someone he has feelings for and as he will be driven to produce a child he will want to have sex as much as possible 'til his partner is well with child I think is the way you say it, and with his new senses he should be able to tell when his partner is pregnant."

We see Teyla walking down a hallway she sees Dr. Weir and Strike talking. "Hello Doctor Weir I just wanted to ask you if anyone has any idea why the Major was running to his room," Smiled Teyla. Dr. Weir looked at Teyla and shook her head and said, "Yes Teyla I was just talking about that with Strike and she said that the Major will be having some side effects from using a full powered control chair for the first time." Teyla started to look thoughtful, "Side effects like what?" Than Doctor Weir just got this look on her face and in a totally surprising move started to laugh her ass off. This got a lot of strange looks from the other people in the hallway.

A/N: Well what do you think should Teyla and John get together?


	8. Chapter 8

Ok everyone here in my idea for the next chapter but I want so more input from other people.

Thinking about having a threesome between John/Teyla/Dr. Weir.

Thinking having Strike liking Mackay.

Please tell me what everyone thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think I will leave John, Teyla, and Dr. Weir alone for the time being and go with Strike and Rodney in this chapter.

I still thinking about just John and Teyla and a lot of kids. How many kids do you think they should have, than I will need ideas for names? I personally feel that John and Dr. Weir would be a bad match because she has someone back on earth remember that they have not gone back to earth yet so she does not know that her man has moved on without her, and she does not strike me as the type to be disloyal to someone no matter how far apart she is from someone she loves.

**Plus anyone have any idea how big the Daedalus is please tell me, that is starting to bug the hell out of me.**

Chapter 8

With the extra power the rest of the city started to wake up, with that Rodney was very busy trying to understand what the ancients where working on before they left the city. All the scientist under Rodney were running around like chickens with there heads cut off, it is just very funny watching the humans running trying to understand all the technology around them.

Strike was tied into the cities computer systems and was working thorough any and all changes that the ancients made since the last time the Guardian was here as there where only a few million different advances in a few hundred thousand different branches of science. So only ten percent of her capacity was being used so she decided to watch all of the humans to try to understand them better. It had been a long time since she had been this near a large group of humans, all most 20 thousand years sure the Guardian was human but his powers made him different from the rest of his species as he thought faster and did not need food in the way most humans did to live hell she saw the Guardian walk on the surface of a neutron star just to see if he could boy was he happy when he got back.

Strike was going over all the camera feeds when she stopped and saw a male human that seemed to understand a lot of the tech that was coming his way, she turned on all the cameras in the room and was watching him think. It was beautiful the way his mind seemed to work. ( I know what you are thinking she is an android how can she tell what is beautiful and what is not well she is a very advanced android with high level quantum processors that can give her feelings and enough capacity to feel and return feeling to others.) She could tell he was not thinking as fast as the Guardian can but he was moving at a good pace compared to the other scientists, so she got up from the computer console where she was reading and headed to the main lab where Rodney and his team were working on reading the cities main database.

Strike was at the door of the main lab thinking on how to start a conversion with this human that seemed to draw her attention like a magnet, and when I say thinking I mean thinking at maximum capacity which for Strike is a lot. She had just entered the room when Rodney was yelling, "That is not possible how the hell did they do that?" Strike walked up to Mackay and said, "So what are you working on Dr. McKay?" Rodney looks up and just falls apart looking into Strike's eyes and try's to talk and just gets tongue tied.

A/N: Well what do you think do you like the match between McKay and Strike?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I like this idea with McKay and Strike. As we all know Rodney has trouble with relationships. That one episode last week had me laughing my ass off. I must say it is harder writing than I thought it would be, but I am starting to like it. Tying a story together is a lot of fun, the plots , and the angst is a lot of fun. Purplestar2424 (JENN R)did bring up the point that Dr. Weir did say goodbye to her man on Letters from Pegasus, but they did not leave for earth yet so she does not know that her man has moved on I guess is the way to put it.

Chapter 9

Everyone in the lab was just looking at Rodney and tried not to laugh some did better than others. (We see a few women in the background rolling on the floor and a few holding there sides trying to hold the laughter inside.) Rodney was trying to point at the screen he was working on but he could not get his arm to move because he was looking at the woman that came onboard when the guardian had first talked to them in the meeting room. Rodney was thinking, ( Good God look at that beautiful woman, so why is she talking to me again. Wait she is the woman that was helping the Guardian so maybe she can help me with all the stuff the ancients left behind in all these labs, but how to get her to help me.)

Strike was looking around the lab waiting for McKay to get his foot out of his mouth and thought, ( Well he may not be in the best physical shape for a human but his mind, wow. Looks like he has some trouble with women no problem just have to get him to relax and than he will start to talk like normal. Hmmm but what to do or what to say that will relax him, now that can be a problem. What to do, what to do hmmm. ) Strike smiled at Rodney and said, "It's ok Dr. McKay I think I understand what you are working on, just seeing if you do?" This seemed to get McKay to pull his foot out of his mouth and get his brain firing on all cylinders. The question seemed to kick McKay's ego into high gear and got him talking normally. " Of course I know what I am working. Why do you ask?" said Dr. McKay. (He has that look on his face that we all know and love, the smug doctor look that says I know something you don't look that he gets a lot.) "Well I just finished my download of the city database and it was a lot of fun, all the stuff the ancients were working on will make the Guardian laugh his ass off," smiled Strike.

" What do you mean you finished your download, that download had to have been more than a 10000000 million terabytes. (a terabyte is a unit of information or computer storage equal to one trillion bytes. This is an estimate of the computer storage of Atlantis when they were sending a compressed burst threw the gate back to earth and as they sent a file for everything they did, this is from when Dr. Weir asked how much of the ancient database they had room for only 7 or 8 percent of the database.) No way did you finish that in less than a month, you have only been here 2 days and the soldiers have been with you all the time that you have been here. "It was only a 10 million terabyte download so it only took me 5 minutes and 16 seconds to scan the database and see the new files that had been added since we left 11 thousand years ago," said Strike. To this Rodney McKay looked at Strike with an amazed face. Than his eyes rolled back into his head and fell to the floor. Several of his people rushed over and checked his pulse and started to laugh at him. "Well I guess we better take him to the med lab and have Dr. Beckett take a quick look at him,' said one of the female lab techs.

Strike looked down at Rodney and thought. ( Damn well I guess at lest I get to take him to a bed just not mine. O well I still get to touch him that will make me feel better.) Strike said," Does he do this a lot? I guess I can take him to the med lab the guards did show me were it was, it should not take me long to get him there." The female lab tech just smiled and said, "He faints sometimes but most times just needs some food Dr. Beckett has his favorite granola bar under lock and key." To everyone's amazement Strike leans down and picks up Dr. McKay with no trouble and starts to walk out the door with her guards behind showing no amazement at all. She walks down the hall with McKay in her arms and a few people just started laughing at the picture in front of them. After a few minutes of walking she got Rodney down to the med lab with no trouble on her part, but poor Rodney was going to be a laugh stock when he wakes up as a lot of people saw her take him to medical. As she was putting him onto a bed she saw a guard walking down a hallway to the exit beside her, out of the doorway flew a metal cup at high speed and hit the poor guard on the forehead and knocked him to the ground. Out rushed a dark haired dark skin man and he picked up the guard's 2 guns and he started to yell.

Strike took in all information in a millisecond and took action. First she did a scan of the room. Than turned up her power output to all of her muscle systems. She than used the city cameras to get a full 360 view of the violent man in the hallway, and saw than he looked changed, than with the camera picture planed to knock him out. Than she ran a scan with the city sensors and her own than thought. (Well this can't be good looks like he has some Wraith proteins in his system that will make him harder to control and to knock out, well this should be fun I will have to report this to the Guardian he is going to be so mad that he missed this.)

Than faster than the human eye could see she ran up to Aiden Ford and took his weapons punched him in the face and he flew down the hallway a good 25 feet and hit the wall hard. Dr. Beckett just looked at the small woman that just appeared in front of him with awe and a little lust. Than Adien started to move again and was trying to get up off the floor, suddenly the woman was standing over him and hit him again just a little lighter but he still hit the wall behind him with a lot of force, this time he seemed to be knocked out the whole way. "Well Dr. Beckett looks like I came in here at the right time," Smiled Strike.

"Aye lass looks like you did. Who are you by the way?" asked Carson. "I am Strike, I came onboard with Guardian scanned the city I did most of the repair work. I was just talking to Dr. McKay when I guess I must have surprised him, so he fainted and I carried him here and than I decided to help you with Lt. Ford," smiled the lady in front of him. " Do you have a strong bed with very strong straps to hold him with. I think it would be a good idea to contain him so he does not hurt any more people," stated Strike. Dr. Beckett said yes could you bring him this way. So Strike picked up Lt. Ford and walked after the doctor to another room with a cot bolted to the floor and some open straps hanging down the sides. Strike out Aiden on the cot and put the straps in her hands than looked at the doctor and said, " I don't think these straps are going to be strong enough to hold him, I am going to give you a containment field generator." She than straps Aiden into the cot than pulls a small light green box off her belt than puts it on the floor under the cot and touches a button on the side and a white light started to wrap around the Lt. "Doctor the field will keep him in the cot without hurting him as it won't let him move more than a few millimeters at a time, you can touch him so you can give him drugs to keep him calm but if that does not work than put this on his forehead it should put him in a deep dreamless sleep it should give us time to work on his problem, I have to go check on McKay,' smiled Strike. She gives Carson a small sliver white disk about the size of his palm. She than walks out of the room and down the hallway to the bed with McKay on it were he looked like he was just starting to wake up.

A/N: Well do you like my solution to the Aiden Ford problem?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well looks like most everyone wants a Shepard / Weir story. As you all know Major Shepard is having some trouble with the side effects from the Control Chair so my problem is I need ideas on how to get the good doctor to let her guard down and help John with his problem. The ratio so far is 7 to 1 in favor of Shepard and Weir. That is very surprising to me as I would have thought John and Teyla would have been the most popular couple. 

Chapter 10

Rodney was on the med lab bed, Strike was looking down at him waiting for him to wake up. She was thinking, He will wake soon his heart is starting to beat faster and increase in his breathing and what sounds like his stomach growling at me so the stories are true the way to a man's heart is threw his stomach. He started to move around on the bed and almost fell off of it but Strike put a hand on his shoulder and started to shake him. Rodney woke up with a little scream I guess you could call it a little girl scream but it was deeper than that. Strike was looking at him with a big smile and thought, Well that was kind of cute but I think I may have to toughen him up a little bit. Hmmm maybe nanites yes that could work they will make him harder to kill and give him perfect health. Just as Rodney was looking up at her Strike looked at her arm, a computer display popped up out of her arm along with a ray of light that scanned him from head to toe, the screen flashed green and she smiled. (You know the kind of smile that lights up the room and makes a day run smoother.) Than out of her wrist a thin little tube flashed out of it and stuck McKay in the chest right above him heart, and line of bright white light started down the tube and flashed over to Rodney and started to follow his veins and arteries until he started to glow from the inside. The computer screen on her arm flashed a bright neon green and Strike looked very happy.

McKay opened his eyes and looked up at Strike and thought, Wow that's the woman that was talking to me. Wait that's the woman that said she downloaded the city database, now how the hell did she do that, I have to get her to tell me how she did that, doesn't look like she has any computer tech with her. Wait a minute what is that on her arm. He looked down at his chest and than he thought, Ok there is something sticking into my chest that should hurt right there is something in my chest yet it does not hurt that is just not possible right, but ok what is that light its seems to be going into me. O my God she is putting something into me look at that the light is following my circulatory system. Ok now why am I starting to feel different wow my back does not hurt anymore I am on one of the med lab cots and my back does not hurt that is great. Ok getting very hungry now o man I'm I hungry. Ok good she is taking the tube out know that's great but why did she put that in me in the first place. McKay looked at her and said, "What did you just do? What was that light?" Strike smiled down at McKay and said, "Well the first light that you saw was me scanning you to see if the nanotech that I had with me was compatible with your DNA and it was. So I injected you with some of it to make sure you stay healthy and happy for a long time to come. The second light you saw was the nanites going into your system. Plus I thought it would be a great way to get to know you as with the nanotech in your system, you can talk to me about any of the ancient tech you were working on better because it will be easier to understand now with the data in the nanites will download into your brain when ever you want it." And once again Rodney McKay had the funniest look on his face but since the nanites were in his body and were finished with there replication work and had his body baseline life-force under control he did not pass out like last time, but he did seem to get light headed.

Strike saw that he seemed overwhelmed with all she said that she did, so she said, "Ok Dr. McKay how would you like something to eat, the last time I was in the mess hall they had a very good meatloaf and gravy dish that tasted very good." With that said Rodney looked back up at Strike and said, "Well I am very hungry, but did you really eat the meatloaf and you did not die how that is possible." She smiled again and said, "I all ways try new food when I meet new people and new cultures. The meatloaf was good compared to some of the food I have had before." Strike helped Rodney up off the cot with no trouble. He looked down at his legs and his arms felt different too. He shakes his head and started to follow her down the hallway. It seemed to take less time to get to the mess hall than normal but he chalked it up to following her and the fact that she walked very fast. The mess hall was not to busy and they got there order quickly and sat down in the far corner away from the door, he had his normal order with some ham and potatoes and a turkey sandwich and started to eat with gusto, Strike had some more meatloaf with gravy also some mashed potatoes and a blue green broccoli that Teyla's people grew on the main land. Just as Rodney was taking his last bite the gate room alarm started to sound through out the city and he looked over and was about to say something when he saw that she looked very pale and she started to shake a little bit at first he thought that the meatloaf had got to her than he saw what looked like splashes of light all over her very nice skin. Then she fell out of her chair and started to shake more and knocked over some chairs and tables no one could stop her from shaking.

* * *

After the Wraith jumped to hyperspace the Guardians ship started to move closer to the city. About half way there the ship seemed to ripple like the shield was having problems staying intact, than the ship's hull started to move around like ocean water and black waves of energy started to pulse out of the ship and moved away from the ship very fast but did not seem to do anything no debris from the Wraith ships exploded or moved and no one in the city felt anything but the city scanners did show the waves move out to the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy and stop, than seem to make a stable wall of energy out in space around the whole galaxy. The ship moved closer to Atlantis and stopped at transport range. We see the Guardian in the ships control room shaking and rippling like the ship was just doing, than he pushes a button and he disappears in a bright flash of white light and reappears in the Atlantis gate room. Dr. Weir had just got back to her office overlooking the gate room and looked a little ruffed up, (You know, her clothes looked messy and her hair was very messy like she had a teenage make out session.) She had just sat down at her desk after trying to clean up a bit but she did do so well, when the gate room alarm went off and thought now what the hell is going on, she looked out of the office window and saw several guards surrounding the Guardian who was standing in the middle of the gate room. She rushed out of the office and down into the floor in front of the gate. She had the guards back away from the Guardian who was lying on the floor of the gate room. She looked at him what she saw scared her a lot he did not look so good his black shielding seemed to be moving around a lot and did not look as solid as it did the first time she had seen him in the meeting room. The Guardian rolled over onto his back and looked up at her and said, "Man I hate those sons of bitches. Dr. Weir I have to rest a little bit please make sure no one trys to touch me. Also please make sure Strike is okay she may not be doing so good the energy waves I had to put out almost destroyed her main AI computer core. There should be a black and grey box on her belt it will save her. It is very important that no one try's to touch me doctor I will not be able to control the energy field when I am asleep." Dr. Weir said, "OK I can do that Guardian."

A/N: So who was the Guardian talking about? Plus why did Dr. Weir look like that?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: If anyone likes Stargate series stories please do a search on this site with the title Spearhead. I just finished this group of stories and I loved them. It had well rounded plots and problems, and lots of new people.

Need more reviews please, and any ideas would be helpful.

Chapter 11

The Guardian was still on the floor of the gate room. Dr. Weir was looking down at him from her office on the second level and thought, (Well no idea what he did but it must have taken a lot out of him, he looks like he is sleeping or at least dreaming.) Dr. Weir turns around and sits at her desk and pulls out a hand mirror and jumps a little bit, she blushes a little bit and thinks to herself, (O my god did I walk through the city like this, yes I did everyone over at the control center seem to be trying to hold back laughter.) Elizabeth turned around to work on her reports, but the screen was flashing with ancient words that changed to English with her favorite font. It said, **Warning high levels of energy in the gate room, Warning**. She looked out into the gate room again and saw a white bubble field appear over the form of the Guardian. With white lines on the floor moving out from the field and into the city walls. "Dr. Weir the city is not using any power from the ZPM's that we have installed it looks like that the city is containing the Guardian and drawing its power from him and the city also seems to be storing extra energy too." Stated the Officer on duty.

**The city was running thru its full power up checklist. Unknown computer network found, scanning low power computer system scanned, low memory levels scanning documents found low level encryption found key found reading. Warning power build up in the gate room. All systems are normal no high level power usage. Scanning the gate room, unknown power source. Running deep scan, Guardian energy waveform detected activating energy containment and storage measures. Unknown construct detected in the city. Several hundred human life signs detected. Low gene count on most people, several high counts found, control chair operator found. **

The Guardian felt the city raise the containment field over him but he was busy with something else.

_The Guardian was drifting in a large field of blue white energy. He could tell that he was not alone he could feel other high energy constructs near him. Five balls of pure blue light formed in front of him. "Well I was starting to wonder when you pains in the asses would show up," Deadpanned the Guardian. "The rivers flow must not be changed." Spoke the ball of light in the middle of the group. The Guardian looked over the five energy beings and yelled, "O the river must not be changed, Then why did you change it, why did you remove your cloak against the Ori, why did you stop hiding them against the Ori, you know what the Ori will do to them they are not ready for that kind of enemy!" The five globes of energy started to from into five normal humans in there mid50's two women and 3 men. The middle Male started to speak, "They made a choice they found the communications device, and they used it." This answer seemed to make the Guardian very mad, the field around started to turn black and storm clouds and lightening could be seen flashing behind him, than the Guardian's skin started to flash along with the lightening. The members of the council started to look very scared. Than the blackness pulled back and the storm clouds stopped moving and just rumbled with thunder, he slowly took a breath and said, "Well you could have told them what was on the other side of the device; you could have stopped them, or just not let them have the device in the first place." The group looked at each other than the lead Male spoke again, "You know the LAW we can not interfere, they must learn on there own." The lightening started to fall again the storm clouds started to move closer and grow in size and power. The Guardian's skin started to flash along with the lightening again, raw power started to flash out and away from the Guardian like waves, or I should say tsunami waves that could wash away whole cities or coast lines. _(Good thing they are not on a planet.)_ The Guardian started to grow in size until his head touched the clouds and yelled, "There is a difference between guiding and interfering you stupid motherfuckers. Now people are going to die, people that I need to live, people that have a destiny. You of all people know that there is a plan for everyone, even you and even me; I just have more say in it than most. I was planning a short stay now because of you morons I will have to stay longer, you of the council know I have more than just this universe to look after. I have other people that need my help other **Warriors of the Light**. Like the people sitting in your old city people that now have to fight a war on two fronts, as I may not have hid them fast enough from the Ori, a war that could kill billions of people."_

Several more people came up to Strike on the floor and piled on her but this only slowed her down, than someone yelled, "The Guardian said there should a black and grey box on her belt that can save her, we need to press the button on its side." More and more people piled on top of her and McKay found the box and pressed the button. A bright blue light flashed thru the room and the people on top of Strike found that Strike started to float up and away from the floor. A bright purple light flowed around her. She stopped moving like she was having a seizure and her eyes opened but the light poured into her eyes so you could not see them. She slowly dropped to the floor with a roomful of people watching her. Her hands came up to her head with her swaying around a bit than Strike said, "O my head, what the hell hit me?""You started to have a seizure than we got a call from the control room that the Guardian said you had a black and grey box on your belt that could save you," smiled Rodney. "But the only way that I would need that box is if the ship was destroyed" worried Strike.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Please people need some more reviews. And a couple of questions would be helpful. Hope everyone likes the scene between Elizabeth and John. Sorry for taking so long with this update have been spending most of my time looking for a new job.

Chapter 12

**An Hour before Dr. Weir walked into the gate room. **

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was walking down a long hallway after having left Teyla when she had started to talk with some of her people. You could tell that she was deep in thought, the slow measured steps, and the slight frown on her beautiful face. When she stopped walking she was standing in front of the doors to John Sheppard's room or suite whatever you want to call it. She knocked on the door but did not hear anything. She knocked harder and than she heard a very soft "go away". "I know you are in their John. Open the door John, I just talked to Strike the women that beamed down with the Guardian. She said the Control chair has side effects." Said Elizabeth. With that last statement the doors opened with John Sheppard in all his glory still wet from his very cold shower. Elizabeth's eyes got very large. She was thinking, _Holy shit never in my wildest dreams did I think that John looked this good._ Than John looked down at himself and turned around to grab the towel on the floor that had come off as he walked to the door.

What the humans did not see was the city's scanners and a few cameras come on line. **Control chair operator found, mate found. Very good genetic match low gene count but the gene is present. Beginning deep scan, activating control chair operator program. Deep scan complete genetic match level is high, low level chemical damage found launching med probes to both breeding partners. At this a small cloud of soft blinking white and blue dots came out of the walls near the door where they were standing. Med probes launched repairing damaged cells. Adjusting brain chemistry, opening telepathic centers of the brain on both subjects to make a bond possible. **

O my god this feels so good thought Elizabeth and John at the same exact time. They both were on John's bed. Now as we know John does not have any clothes on and well Elizabeth has little on at the moment. The bed was lighted with a spot light and the rest of the room was dark. And as we all know and love they where doing the beast with 2 backs. So sometime later and a lot of sweat and moaning and a few screams of pleasure, well more than a few. After a few minutes of cuddling Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw her watch on the shelf by the bed. "John I have to go but I will be back. I want you to rest. I have to go to the gate room and get some paperwork done than I will be back and we can talk about what has happened between us.

**An Hour and 10 minutes after The Guardian first appeared in the gate room.**

The Guardian's ships still drifted in space next to Atlantis it's shields flickered on and off. Small jets of flame could be seen at different places on the hull. All along the hull little black cubes could be seen near the holes in the hull with flashes of white lights that fixed the hull in little bits. The repair work was slow going because of how thick and how dense the metal of the hull was.

"Dr. Weir, The city is slowing down its energy drain around The Guardian. It must getting full I am showing several areas near the engine level with high levels of energy. I am not sure what kind of energy The Guardian puts off but the areas that are showing up are giving a bigger return on the sensors than the ZPM's in the power control room." Reported the On Duty officer. "Could you please show me the sensor readings." Ordered Dr. Weir.

Several people start working on there laptops. Several seconds go bye and the LCD screen by the large main screen in the control room. A map of the city came up on the screen, just at a different angle than she normally saw. The map showed the city on its side with all the levels from top to bottom and also showed the engines and then she saw 5 glowing white spots showed up on the map. Than someone hit a few keys and the map changed to show the city level with engines and the rooms where the energy was being stored. The glow on the screen did not blink out to the edge of the walls on the diagram.

"Dr. Weir the energy readings we are getting from those rooms are off the scale some of the scanners have burned out. If the readings are right the energy currently stored could run the city at full power with the shield up for at least 180,000 years per storage area. I just don't see how that is possible but that's what the numbers point too.

Down in the café as Dr. Weir was looking at the map of the city, Strike was trying to walk out of the café but only makes a few steps before she drops to the floor. Rodney runs over to her and asks, "Are you ok Strike?"

"My body is not working the way I need it to, my legs are not moving right. I think some of my systems are burned out. I just need some time for my repair systems to kick in. It should not take too long." Strike replied to McKay. Strike looked up from talking to Rodney and said, "The guardian is here and he is not happy at all. That is not a good sign. He wants a meeting we need to go to the gate room Dr. McKay, please help me stand up the repair systems will have to do there job on the way to the gate room."

The white field around the guardian started to flash on and off. Dr. Weir was looking down at the Guardian as the field shut off and the lines slowly pulled back into the walls and floor. She saw the Guardian slowly sit up and put his hand on his head. Dr. Weir walked down to him and asked, "Guardian are you ok." The Guardian looked up at her and what she saw she would take to her grave. His eyes were blacker than space with what looked like supernovas exploding. Than his eyes returned to normal with what looked like lighting flashing in his pupil. "I am fine Dr. Weir. Just very mad I think it would be a very good idea to have a meeting to discuss the information I have just found out. Then it maybe a good idea if you took some of the ZPM's I gave you to earth. Then I may have to go there as well to talk to a few people. About what I found out." Said the Guardian. "I can do that Guardian, but it may take sometime to get every one together for a meeting." Replied Dr. Weir. "We have some time. Their will be a window of a few days. Then we will have a lot of trouble." Said the Guardian.

A/N: Well got Elizabeth and John together. Hope everyone likes it did not want to get it to steamy this is not an NC17 site after all. And please I need some reviews. I need to know what you think even if you hate it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the long time between chapters real life got in the way, then I had some writers block, new job no money and no car to take me places so now I can write more. Well just watched the season finale of Stargate SG-1. So I think I am going to put another chapter in this story and then carry on the story in the SG-1 category, and now on with the story. Please give me reviews tell me what you think, love it hate it, need to know. Had to put a list in to help keep the characters straight.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir

Major John Sheppard

Dr. Rodney McKay

Teyla Emmagan

Dr. Carson Beckett

Lt. Aiden Ford

Col. Steven Caldwell

Chapter 13

The Guardian had calmed down a good bit and was sitting down in his chair that he had beamed down to the council meeting room. He was sitting thinking about what he was going to do and he was also using his mind to see out into the universe looking for the Ori. He could feel them but not find them, the same way that he could now feel the other Ascended. They were hiding from him now, not that he cared too much about that, they had proved that they were not going to be of any help. Well looks like I will have to go to earth. I will have to leave the ship here so that they can have two weapons platforms to fight the Wraith. He had checked on Strike she seemed to be having a great time being here in this city. It has been a long time since the last group of normal humans, a long time even for him and an even longer time for her as an AI her time sense was faster even than his. He could see that Strike like that Dr. McKay. If it was going the way he thought it was he may have to build a new avatar for the ship because no way would he get in the way of love and that was what he saw happening to Strike.

John and Elizabeth were in his rooms; they were both relaxing after having another round of lovemaking. She looked over at her watch on the nightstand it had only been 35 minutes since she had last seen those black star filled eyes of the Guardian. She had run to John for comfort and to try to tell him about the eyes, but she could not get the words out of her mouth. Those eyes had shaken her to her core. Some how being with John made her think about what more she had seen in his eyes. Yes there was anger a great deal of anger but also love and caring. What could have caused the Guardian to become so angry, it must have something to do with the black waves that damaged his ship. She had not thought that someone so different could have feelings just the same as her own. The watch sitting on the nightstand started to beep; it was time for the meeting that the Guardian had wanted. "John we have to get to the meeting room the Guardian wanted to talk to us." Said Elizabeth. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Do we have too, I think we have some more time we could go back to bed and have more fun." Smiled John.

The Guardian was waiting in the meeting room as people started to walk in. Rodney came in holding hands with Strike, she was happy he could see. Several more people were behind them. In walked Dr Weir and Major Sheppard hand in hand. Major Caldwell walked in with Dr. Beckett they were talking about the new tech that the Guardian had given them. Everyone could see that Major Caldwell was very happy to have a ZPM powering his ship again plus the weapons that had appeared in the flight deck, more powerful rounds for the rail guns had made him very happy. Everyone sat down and waited for the Guardian to speak.

"Well I guess I should start with a little history lesson. As you all know this city was the capital city of the ancient's empire. What you don't know is that this city is almost 5and a half million years old. Yes, yes I know you don't believe me. The Alterain's as they called themselves started out on a planet much like earth in a different galaxy. It was a quiet little planet they progressed very fast, it only took them 10 thousand years to explore their home galaxy and build a Stargate network. Their empire stood for almost a million years with very little trouble. They had peace with most of the other races in their home galaxy. Then a couple of natural scientists made a discovery on a remote planet. They found an energy creature. Now in and of itself this discovery meant very little in the big picture. Until a genius in the scientific community came upon their papers and their notes almost 1000 years after the fact, he studied the creatures' for almost 20 years before the announcement was broadcast across the empire about living forever, being reborn as energy. That announcement happened almost 4 million years ago, just to give you a time reference. Now naturally this broadcast caused some problems with the people. This caused a break in the population some wanted to do this as soon as possible others wanted to wait to understand the changes that this would mean. Now skip ahead a few centuries and the rift had grown very wide indeed, it had polarized into 2 sides. The Ancient's and the Ori. The Ori were the ones that had the energy rebirth done as soon as possible. In the space of a day 10,000 people had become pure energy; the only problem was the rebirth as it was called at the time was not perfect it twisted those people mind, body and soul. They knew right away that they would need to feed on an outside source to keep them in their energy forms. So they came up with a religion to give them all the energy they would ever need. "Lectured the Guardian.

"So what has all that has to do with us," asked Dr. McKay.

"It has a lot to do with you people, and Earth. Those black waves you all saw come out of my ship was me putting a cloak around this galaxy so that the Ori would not find you or the other humans in this galaxy. But I can't do the same for the Milky Way galaxy, the Ori know about Earth and the entire Jaffa Nation, all those people to give them energy to feed on. It seems that 2 people some how found a long range comm. Device, a Doctor Daniel Jackson and a women named Vala. They got the Ori attention, they now know about earth. They are going to invade your home galaxy and there is very little I can do to help I am only one person and the Ori have many people working for them. Most of them are good people, just normal people that are just following their religion the religion they have know all their lives. The ones that will cause the most trouble will be the Priors. I have the power to face a Prior on equal footing. I think it best if I go to Earth. I will be leaving my ship here with you people Strike can tell you all you need to know about its operation, and McKay is more than smart enough to run it with Strike's help. I also think it would be a good idea to take some ZPM's to earth they will need a good power source for the other ships you have being built at the moment. I wouldn't have to take any drones I can make some if I have too. I will need someone to go to Earth with me so that they know they can trust me or at least give me a chance to talk to them first.

**A few hours later.**

A large yellow case was on the floor of the gate room next to Dr. Weir. The case had 5 ZPM's in it just waiting to power the ships the Guardian said Earth had just about ready to launch. The Gate was dialing Earth. The Guardian was off to the side of the room talking with Strike. He walked over to Dr. Weir and said, "Well Doctor we will try to have back to the city as fast as possible." "I hope so, I feel that I have to stay near John." Smiled Elizabeth "Well you have a new man in your life you need to stay close to him." Said the Guardian.

The gate finished dialing and the pool of light formed. Dr. Weir looked up at the control room for the all clear sign from the on duty officer. She gave the go ahead with return signal from the SGC all clear protocol. She walked up to it and disappeared. As the Guardian walked up to the Gate it flashed to a pitch black like deep space. He looked back at the people in the control room and said, " I always hated gate travel to much energy flow. Well keep the home fires burning bright to light the way home."

A/N Well did you like it please tell me? It will be a few days before I start on the next story. Let me know if you want this story to continue.


End file.
